Daddy Mark
by Pyrate Rose
Summary: I never wanted to be a father. I would have been happy to live out my days with nothing but my camera to care for. The idea of shaping the life of another human being is terrifying to me. But, after Roger died this past November, I didn't have a choice.
1. There's Only Us

_(A/N: my first RENTfic...hope you enjoy. This first part is a bit angsty, but the rest should be a good mix of comedy and other stuff.)_

_(DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters (except Eva), I rent them from Jonathon Larson)_

**CHAPTER ONE**

I never wanted to be a father. I would have been happy to live out my days with nothing but my camera to care for. The idea of shaping the life of another human being is terrifying to me. After all, I apparently didn't do to well with my own or I wouldn't have spent the first half of my adult life as a starving, freezing Bohemian in New York's alphabet city.

But, after Roger died this past November, I didn't have a choice.

Eva Angel Davis was born nine months after that fateful Christmas that brought us all back together again. We could have killed Roger and Mimi for risking the life of an innocent child because of their own carelessness. On June 15th, 1991 a beautiful little girl was brought into this world, and by some sort of miracle, she was completely healthy.

On June 16th, 1991, we lost Mimi. Roger couldn't even look at his daughter for two months. He spent every moment he could at the cemetery, staring at Mimi's headstone. Collins, Maureen, Joanne and I took care of Eva by ourselves until the night we sat Roger down and gave him a wake-up call. He got better with Eva after that. It wasn't long before father and daughter were inseperable.When she was six months old, he bought one of those baby-backpack things and carried her with him everywhere he went. When Eva started to crawl, she followed him everywhere she could. We hadn't been able to afford a crib, so the two of them shared his bed until she was about four or five.

Collins died on October 31st, 1994, exactly 4 years after his beloved Angel. He was buried next to her and Mimi. Maureen and Joanne ended up moving in together in a small house in the suburbs a few months later, and they adopted a little boy from somewhere in Africa and named him Collin. Roger and I still couldn't afford a house, even though we had agreed that we had to get Eva out of New York's east village. We moved to a better neighborhood, and got a different apartment with electricity, heat and running water. It wasn't much, but it was better than Avenue A.

Every year after that, Roger grew weaker. He spent most of Eva's sixth grade year in the hospital, and when he finally came home, he and I knew that he had come home to die. He held on a lot longer than either of us had expected, but passed away on the night of Eva's school's Christmas concert; November 30th, 2003, fifteen years after he had found out he was dying. Maureen, Joanne and I were by his bed; Eva was curled up with him in what was probably the most depressing scene I've ever witnessed. I hadn't even had the heart to take my camera out.

I won't forget the day of his funeral: Eva wouldn't leave the cemetery. The look on her face as she stared at her father's grave mirrored that of Roger's the day Mimi was buried there. She sat next to the pile of fresh dirt and stared at the cold granite headstone that read: Roger A. Davis, loving father, best friend. 1966-2003.

The words were empty. Roger hadn't been a 'loving father'; he had been a playful, caring, understanding and gentle dad. And sure, he had been the best friend anybody could have asked for, but two words on a piece of rock can't sum up more than thirty years' worth of friendship. I think Eva realized that, or maybe she just thought that if she stayed there, she wouldn't have to face the fact that when she did leave to go home, her daddy wasn't coming with her.

I stood off to the side, watching her from beneath that old tree that Roger, Mimi, Joanne, Maureen, Benny, Collins and myself had argued under on that Halloween that seemed like eons ago. I watched her expressionless face as she twirled a single rosebud between her fingers and realized what Roger's death meant to the two of us.

That day changed my life forever. I went from being "Uncle Mark" to being something I hadn't thought of being in my weirdest dreams; a dad. Now, don't get me wrong, I would never in a million years have attempted to take Roger's place in Eva's life, but I knew that from that moment on, I was the one she would come to when she had a problem. I'd be the one to go to parent teacher conferences, show up at choir concerts, school plays, and dance recitals. Oh yes, it was apparent she had already inherited her parents' flair for music and dance. She danced ballet and was an avid band and choir member at her middle school. Already a Bohemian at the tender age of thirteen.

Of course, I had expected to do all of this; I had even expected to be the one to wipe away tears when her first boyfriend broke her heart. But I had never even fathomed having to deal with the one crisis that took place a few weeks before Christmas the year after Roger died.

_(So? What do you think? Know what the crisis is yet? The next chapter is quite funny...I promise...R&R!)_


	2. Must Be A Female Thing

_(A/N) Wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I've never gotten so many in such a short time! I'm going to try something different in this story. I'm going to thank everyone who reviewed. If you didn't review or you just wanna get to the story, scroll down. The crisis is in this chappy. Thanks again everyone! You keep me going!)_

_**annon **thanks for being the first to review! I was surprised to get one only 10 mins after posting._

_**lesley** Thanks, hopefully I can really get going on this one. Some of my others have died off._

_**Nicoley117 **Aww, I'm sorry I made you cry! I'll update as much as possible!_

_**Yo**Thank you! I've been in a creative writing class lately, so I'm hoping my skills are getting a bit better._

_**EverAfter89** I totally planned on her name being your middle name...lol...just kidding. Thanks for the great review!_

_**OverThexMOON** I like to be different. Think outside the box...I try anyway. Hee!_

_**Iheartyou153** It should be pretty good. It's turning out to be one of my favorites. Thx!_

_**cameragirl** Yes it is. Lol, thanks!_

_**Elphie Marky** Sorry to have made you cry! Thx for the review._

_**SammyBlack80** Yes, it should be quite interesting. Thanks!_

_**BohoGirl** I've never been much of an angst writer. The first chappy was just kinda backstory I guess. Hope you enjoy the crisis! Lol, thanks!_

**disclaimer: don't own it. rent it.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Eva Davis! You've been in that bathroom for two hours," I said, banging on the door. "You're going to be late to school, and I'm going to be late to work!" We had moved into a new house a few weeks ago, it had a yard and three bedrooms, but it only came with one bathroom.

"I can't come out Uncle Mark." she sobbed.

"What! Why not?" I demanded, becoming more and more frusterated every moment.

"I just can't! You wouldn't understand!"

"Eva, seriously, we need to go."

"I can't!" she said again. I took a deep breath and rested my head on the door frame.

"Don't make me break down this door, young lady." I threatned.

"Can you call auntie Maureen or auntie Joanne please?" she begged through tears.

"Okay! Alright! I'll call Maureen!" I said, yanking my cellphone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" Maureen said.

"Maureen, it's Mark. Your niece is having a crisis." I told her. "She's locked herself in the bathroom and she won't come out."

"I'll be right over." Maureen said before the line went dead. While I waited, I downed a few cups of coffee and paced back and forth. I was going to be late. I was going to lose my job. My life would be over because of a thirteen year old girl. The door opened and Maureen rushed in and pushed past me, making coffee spill down my front. Collin, now eight years old, was with her.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" I asked after gasping from the scalding liquid that was running down my neck. Maureen ignored my question.

"Eva honey," Maureen crooned from outside the door. "It's auntie Maureen. Can you let me in?" As if by magic, the door slowly creaked open, just enough for Maureen to slide in sideways.

"Uncle Mark," Collin said after I had changed my shirt. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"You'll just have to wait until Eva comes out." I told him.

"But I can't wait that long! I have to go now!" He said, doing the infamous "potty-dance".

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I dunno." he said. I glanced around, desperate for a solution. Then I picked the kid up and carried him outside, over my shoulder. With nod and a wave to our neighbor man, I took Collin behind the house and sat him down behind a hedge.

"Okay, go." I told him.

"I can't go outside." he said.

"Yes you can." I said. "Just do it." He looked at me like I was insane, then shook his head and unzipped his jeans.

"I can't go when someone's watching." he said with a glare. I rolled my eyes and turned so that my back was to him.

When we came back, Maureen was coming out of the bathroom again with a proud, smug look on her face.

"Well?" I asked. Maureen pressed her hands together against her mouth and took me by the arm.

"Well..." she began, pausing for emphasis. "Our little girl is now a young woman." She said dramatically as usual.

"You mean she--oh good Lord." I stuttered.

"Marky, you'll need to stop by the drugstore and buy her some things. I gave her enough to last her for today." Maureen explained, getting ready to leave. My stomach dropped.

"Wait--no, no, no, no...I have to buy--" my voice dropped to a whisper. "Feminine hygiene products?"

"Yes, Mark, you do." She said. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"How hypocritical of you." I muttered as Eva finally came out of the bathroom, her eyes puffy from crying.

"Are you gonna be alright, princess?" Maureen asked, pulling Eva into a hug. Eva nodded. "Call me whenever you need something. Your uncle Mark is a good guy. He just doesn't understand everything we women have to go through." There was the understatement of the year, I thought. "Oh, by the way, Marky, would you mind taking Collin to school for me? I'm going to be late if I don't get going." Maureen added.

"Sure. No problem" I mumbled. I could almost hear Roger making his "whipped" noises at me again.

* * *

Needless to say, the kids were late to school and I was late to work. Eva was silent the entire way, staring out the window.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I asked after dropping Collin off at the elementary school. She sighed.

"I wish my mom was here right now."

"I wish your mom was here right now too." I said. "And your dad."

"Are you mad at them, Uncle Mark?" she asked.

"Mad at them for what?"

"Well, they knew they were dying, didn't they?"

"Well, yeah. Sure they did."

"So they had me even though they knew they wouldn't be around to raise me and that you would get stuck with me?" she said. "And they knew that I would grow up without parents. It's just selfish, I think." I looked forward, hands on the steering wheel and thought about that for a moment. Was I angry with Roger and Mimi for forcing me into raising their daughter? No, of course not. I would have done anything for my two friends.

"Eva, they didn't force me to raise you. I did it because I love you and I love your parents. I could never be angry with them for bringing you into my life. Hell, I fought with Maureen and Joanne over who would get custody of you when your dad died."

"You did?" she asked, truly shocked.

"Yeah, I did." I told her. "We were all mad at Mimi and Roger when they told us they were having you. You're right, it was selfish of them--very selfish--to bring a child into the world when there was such a high chance of you having AIDS. But you were born healthy, thank God. And Maureen, Joanne and I couldn't be happier that you are a part of our lives. You're all we have left of Mimi and Roger, Eva."

"They abandoned me." she whispered.

"They loved you more than they'd ever loved anything."

"My mom didn't even know me!" she said. "She died when I was a month old."

"Oh she knew you, Eva." I said, remembering the way Mimi had been before she died. "She used to cuddle up with you in bed. She'd tickle you and and she'd sing to you in Spanish. Oh! And when you were really little, you used to bob your head up and down so that you looked like a little babyturtle. She'd call you "Evita mi Tortugita"." Eva laughed at this and then went back to staring out her window. I reachedover and stroked her long, curly dark hair that reminded me so much of Mimi's. "Everyone makes mistakes, Evita mi Tortugita. They made their mistakes. That's what took them away from you. All we can do is learn from theirs so we don't make our own. And, if we do make our own-well- someone will learn from ours then, right?" She nodded as I pulled up in front of the middle school.

"I don't want to go to school today." she said. I looked at the clock. There was reallyno point in going to work anymore.

"You want to play hooky with me?" I asked.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. We'll go out to lunch to celebrate your becoming a--"I stopped. Admitting that this little girl was growing up was admitting that I, Mark Cohen, was getting old.

"A woman, Uncle Mark." she finished for me.

Well. At least I didn't have to say it.

_(so? you likey? you likey you get plot bunny cookie! Push that button ladies and gents! Next stop: The Life Cafe and the Loft. Including the return of the infamous Fender! WOOT!)_


	3. The Life We've Chosen

"This was the spot back in the day." I said, opening the door of the Life Cafe for her.

"Oh yeah!" she said. "I know this place. It's in that one video of yours--"Proof Positive", right?"

"Yup. Your mom and dad had their first kiss right outside that door." I told her, pointing to the door that led out to the alley.

"Don't be gross, Uncle Mark." She laughed. The waiter came to our table to take our orders.

"What will you have?" he asked.

"What are the day's specials?" I asked.

"Miso soup, seaweed salad, soy burger and a tofu dog platter. The chef's choice this afternoon is the pasta with meatless balls." he listed. Eva raised an eyebrow and made a look of disgust.

"Ew." she shuddered.

"It tastes the same." he assured her.

"Maybe if you close your eyes." she scoffed.

"Well, can I get you something to drink?" he asked me.

"I'll have a tea."

"And for the young lady?"

"Is your milk real?" she asked.

"We only have soy milk."

"I'll pass." I handed the menu back to the waiter and said,

"McDonald's it is then."

After a cheesburger each, I took Eva to Avenue A to visit a place I hadn't been to in almost a decade.

"This is where you guys lived?" she asked after I'd slid the door open.

"Uh-huh..." I sighed. "You did too for awhile." Roger's old band posters were still pasted all over the walls. The long metal table still stood, covered in a thick layer of dust. A few candle stubs were on the coffee table and my mom's hotplate rested in the very spot I'd left it the last time I used it, ten years earlier. I crossed the room and pushed the window open, then climbed out onto the fire escape.Benny's cyber-arts studio stood across the street, looking intimidating, yet barren and empty. It had been shut down three years after it had opened. I wondered how Allison, "Muffy" as Roger had always called her, was doing. Her family had gone bankrupt five years after the cyber studio had opened because of Benny's investments. From what I'd heard, he put a gun in his mouth that year. Allison and their little son, Max, had moved back in with her parents. The last time I saw her was at Benny's funeral. I guessed that if it hadn't been for Max, she would have followed him. Max had to be the same age as Eva by now.

"Oh wow!" I heard Eva gasp from inside. "Uncle Mark! Look what I found!" I looked one last time at the building that stood on what had at one time been the largest tent-city in New York City and shivered. I pulled my scarf around my neck tighter and blew into my hands. It was freezing. One thing hadn't changed in this place, that was for sure.

Eva sat on the edge of her parents' old bed, holding a Fender guitar lovingly and tuning it. After a few bad chords, she started playing a tune that was extremely familiar.

"Where did you learn that song?" I asked in awe, sitting down next to her.

"I don't know." she said dreamily. "I just know it from somewhere, that's all."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked her.

"Something waltz...Mozart's Waltz?" she tried.

"Musetta's waltz." I reminded her. "From the Puccini's opera "La Boheme". Your dad used to play that song all the time." I added. I had forgotten that Roger had left the Fender here when we moved.

"Hmm...maybe that's how I knew it...was this his guitar?"

"Yeah. The one he got back when he sold the car that took him to Santa Fe after Angel died."

"Why did he leave it behind?" she asked, looking the Fender over carefully.

"Because it was part of a past he didn't want to remember anymore I guess." I said. "He realized that his dream of being a rockstar was over. Of course he still loved music--"

"He used to sing to me." Eva remembered. "He sang to me the night he died, remember?"

_"Eva..." Roger gasped, holding his daughter closer._

_"Daddy, I love you." she cried, burying her head in his chest and curling up next to him. Maureen and Joanne held hands next to me and I leaned my head on the doorframe._

_"I love you too honey."_

_"Daddy, don't go--please..."_

_"Don't cry Evita...shh...hey--" Roger wiped her tears away and began to sing. "Your eyes as we said our goodbyes. Can't get them out of my mind and I can't hide from your eyes. The ones that took me by surprise, the night you came into my life. Where there's moonlight I see your eyes." he started to cough, but Eva continued, having heard this song a million times._

_"How'd I let you slip away when I'm longing so to hold you? Now I'd die for one more day, cause there's something I should have told you when I looked into your eyes. Why does distance make us wise?" Roger gave her a weak smile and took over again._

_"You were the song all along, and before the song dies I should tell you I should tell you I have always loved you. You can see it in my eyes..." Maureen, Joanne and I exchanged looks and watched as Roger took one last breath and closed his eyes for the last time._

"He always loved music." I said. I listened to her pluck away on the guitar for a few more moments before she asked me,

"How did my parents get AIDS, Uncle Mark?" I winced. I knew the question would come up sooner or later, but I still wasn't quite sure how to answer it. "I mean, Dad must have given it to my mom, right?"

"No, they didn't get it from each other. They both had it before they even met."

"Oh. Well, how did they get it then?" I fumbled to find the words to tell her that her parents had been drug addicts without making them sound bad.

"Drugs, Eva." I sighed.

"Drugs?" she asked, confused.

"Heroin. Your dad shared a needle with someone, an old girlfriend. She died, her name was April. Suicide. Slit her wrists a few days after she found out she had AIDS. She couldn't wait for the virus to kill her. She left a note for him. All it said was "we have AIDS". I never knew where Mimi got it. Probably the same way."

"Oh." Eva said quietly, obviously disappointed. "My mom wasn't a ballet dancer either was she?" she asked. No. And Santa Clause, the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny aren't real either. Did we cover everything?

"She danced ballet when she was younger, but when I knew her, no, she wasn't." Eva nodded and sighed. "We did what we had to to survive back then. She hated working at the Cat Scratch. But it was money."

"What was she like?" Eva asked.

"She looked like you do. I'd say you have more of Roger's personality though. But she loved dancing, like you do. We met her when she was nineteen. She was our downstairs neighbor and she met your dad when she came up to get a match for her candle. She was wild and crazy and just lived her life and loved it. 'No day but today' she always said. I think Roger was intimidated by her at first. After April I couldn't blame him for being afraid of women."

"I wish I could have known her."

"I wish you could have too..." I told her.

On the way home, she asked me to do the unthinkable.

"Do you think we could stop so I can get my girl stuff on the way home?" I just missed the car in front of me as I swerved a little. They honked and flipped me off.

"Yeah, sure." my voice cracked.

I stood nervously to the side while Eva looked at the array of colorful packages lining the shelves of Walgreens. I pulled at my scarf, fiddled with my glasses and wrung my hands, waiting for her to pick one.

"Uncle Mark, I don't know which ones I should get." she said. "Will you help me look?"

"Umm...sure...how about these?" I grabbed at a random package. She looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Those are diapers for old people, Uncle Mark." We finally decided to get three different ones and arrived at the checkout. The man at the counter got a smug look on his face as he rang up the items. The last one wouldn't scan.

"Price check on Kotex, aisle four." he paged over the intercom. I wanted to sink into the ground. What the fuck had I gotten myself into? A woman at the next counter came over and typed something into the computer and put the things in a bag. She smiled at Eva.

"What a nice dad you've got there.You're a lucky girl."

"Oh, I'm not--" I started, not wanting Eva to feel uncomfortable.

"I know." Eva said, giving me a quick hug. "He's the best."


	4. The Tango: Maureen

_(A/N: I've been having computer problems so forgive me if I have errors. I am completely amazed and grateful for the overwhelming response to this story! You guys are wonderful and you keep me going! Thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy this.)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent._

**CHAPTER FOUR: THE TANGO MAUREEN**

Christmas was drawing nearer and nearer, and I soon came to realize exactly how much I'd been spending keeping Roger alive the last few years. I'd never been able to afford Christmas presents for anybody, and now that I wasn't buying AZT, anti-depressants and paying off doctor's bills, Eva and I could have a real Christmas. One with a feast and more than just a peppermint stick under her pillow.

"So, did you make your Christmas list yet?" I asked her one Saturday morning as we ate cereal and watched cartoons in our pajamas. "Santa's not gonna know what to bring you."

"Uncle Mark," she said blankly, not taking her eyes off the screen. "There's no such thing as Santa Clause." She took another mouthful of Cap'n Crunch before she added, "Besides, you're Jewish. Shouldn't we be lighting a menorah and spinning a dredyl?"

"Okay, fine then. What can _I_ get you for _Hannukah_?" I laughed.

"I don't need anything." she said simply.

"There's nothing in the whole wide world that I could get you?"

"There's nothing I need. Really, Uncle Mark." I thought for a moment about what she could want.

"How about guitar lessons?"

"I can teach myself how to play. Lessons are expensive."

"Uh...new dance shoes?" I persisted.

"The ones I have right now are fine." she insisted. "Uncle Mark, I don't need anything, trust me."

I dropped the subject for that day, but on my way to work I strolled down Broadway and noticed that a revival of _La Boheme _was playing at the Nederlander. An idea struck me. Ever since Eva had brought home Roger's old guitar she'd been determined to learn to play "Musetta's Waltz" in it's entirety. I had even gotten her the sheet music from a thrift shop. I knew as I stood outside looking at the marquee that I'd found the perfect gift. I bought the best tickets I could get and continued on my way to work.

Christmas morning came and Eva, who hadn't expected anything, was truly surprised when she looked in her stocking and found the envelope with the tickets in it.

"Oh Uncle Mark! _La Boheme_! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieked and threw her arms around my neck. I hadn't seen her so happy since before Roger died.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." I chuckled.

"_Like_ it! I _love_ it! It's the best present I've ever gotten!"

We spent the rest of the day at Maureen and Joanne's place, eating dinner and opening gifts. Eva and Collin played with Collin's new video game while Maureen, Joanne and I drank eggnog in the kitchen. However, Maureen--who, on any other Christmas would have been drunk by now--hadn't even sipped hers.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked her.

"Me? Nothing...I've never liked eggnog." she said nonchalantly.

"Maureen," Joanne said, surprised. "You drank three whole cartons by yourself last year."

"Yeah, you never pass up alcohol." I pointed out.

"Well, Roger died last year. I was depressed." she said defensively. "Maybe I'm just not in the mood for it tonight."

"Maureen--something's going on. What's wrong?" Joanne asked, suspicious.

"Pookie, nothing's wrong." Maureen insisted.

"Wait--you won't drink alcohol, you haven't smoked a cigarette in three weeks..." Joanne trailed off. "You--now I know exactly what you were buying at the drugstore! You've been cheating on me again--you bought a pregnancy test last night!"

"No!" Maureen said. "Pookie, come on!"

"You got yourself knocked up! I knew it! It was that waiter from the Mexican resturaunt wasn't it?" Joanne shouted.

"Pookie---Joanne..."

"I should have known you'd never change...Dammit Maureen, when will you grow up? Why do I do this to myself time and time again?" Joanne stormed out of the kitchen and Maureen followed her into their bedroom, begging her to listen. When they came back, Joanne shouted at Collin to pack a bag. Confused, he went to his room to do so, and I nodded for Eva to go with him while Maureen and Joanne continued their shouting match in the driveway.

"Don't leave Joanne." Maureen pleaded.

"Maureen, I'm sick and tired of your games. I'm done dancing this idiotic tango you've been leading for the last fourteen years! I'm leaving. And this time, I'm not coming back."

"Where are you going to go?" Maureen asked.

"Anywhere but here." Joanne said.

"Pookie, at least tell me where you're going so I don't worry about you."

"_You_! Worry about anybody but yourself? Don't make me laugh."

"Pookie, please I--"

"Joanne--" I cut in. "Come home with us. Then we'll _all_ know where you are. We'll know you're safe. Collin can get a ride to school when I take Eva. You can take the extra bedroom."

"Mark, I don't want to impose--"

"Don't even start. That's what friends are for." Collin and Eva snuck outside sheepishly.

"What's going on?" Collin asked Eva.

"You're coming to my house for a sleepover." she said with a smile. I gave her points for the quick thinking.

"Really?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Yup, come on and we'll put your stuff in the car." she said, taking him by the hand. Maureen stopped them.

"Collin, have fun with Uncle Mark and Eva, okay?"

"I will, Mom." he said, wincing as she kissed him.

"Be good. Don't cause any trouble."

"I won't, Mom." he said.

"I love you Collin, baby." Maureen pulled him into a hug and I did a double take. Were there tears in her eyes? Maureen the drama queen was crying? Maureen Johnson, who never, in a million years had cared about anybody but herself was sobbing into an eight year old's jacket. Motherhood _had_ changed her. I noticed Joanne's look of curiosity; she'd seen it too. When Maureen let go of Collin, he clambered joyfully into the backseat next to Eva. Joanne glanced at Maureen with contempt and climbed into the car.

"I'm sorry, Mo." I said softly.

"Take care of them, Marky."

"I will, I promise...Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." she sighed. I got in and started the car. Maureen stood on the steps, pulling her sweater around herself tighter. I'm not sure when she went back inside, but we were far out of sight before then.


	5. Light My Candle

_(A/N: Thankies for the wonderful reviews and comments. Here's the next one.)_

_(Disclaimer: I rent.)_

**CHAPTER FIVE: WOULD YOU LIGHT MY CANDLE?**

Joanne stayed with us for two weeks before Maureen convinced her to move back in. It was official, however. Maureen Johnson was pregnant. In those fourteen days I learned several things. First, our one bathroom is not enough for four people. Second, I learned that Joanne was bordering on obsessive-compulsive. I was more than grateful to help her move her things back across the town and was extremely relieved when it was just Eva and me again.

A few weeks after Joanne left, Eva and I were sitting at home on a stormy Friday night when the power went out.

"What just happened?" Eva asked.

"Just the elecricity." I said. "We'll be okay."

"Should I find some candles?" she offered.

"There are a few in the cupboard over there. I'll get the matches."

"Ow!" I heard a thunk. "Over where, Uncle Mark? I can't see anything!"

"Above the telephone." I called over my shoulder as I headed into the kitchen. While digging through a drawer, there was a knock at the door. I found my way over after lighting a candle. A woman stood outside.

"Hi," she said, nervously. "Sorry to bother you, but my power's out next door and--I couldn't find a match."

"Do I know you?" I asked. "Oh! How rude of me, you look like you're freezing! Come inside!" I pulled her in by the arm. "Sorry."

"Thank you, and no you don't know me. I live next door. My name's Emily--Emily Carson." she extended her hand for a handshake and I took it timidly.

"Nice to meet you, Emily." I said.

"And you are?"

"Oh---I'm Mark Cohen."

"Mark Cohen?" she said thoughtfully. "Don't you work for that sleazy Buzzline show?"

"Uh...yeah, I used to anyway." I said uncomfortably.

"Oh, where are you at now?"

"ABC." I told her.

"So," she said. "You wouldn't happen to have a match, would you?"

"Oh! Yeah, here." I pulled out a match and lit the candle she held. In the bleak light I could tell what she looked like. She was gorgeous. In one word; breathtaking.

"I found the candles." Eva reported, coming around the corner.

"Oh, hello." Emily said.

"Hi." Eva mumbled, lighting her candle and disappearing again.

"Your daughter?" Emily asked.

"No, my best friends' daughter...My niece."

"Babysitting?" she asked, moving to the middle counter and turning her back to me while she shielded the candle's flame.

"Uh...no." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I'm her guardian. Her mom died when she was a baby. Her dad died last November. Her dad was my best friend for thirty years."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." she said, sounding concerned.

"Well, we get along." I said.

"Oh shoot--the candle just went out." she said nonchalantly. "Can you re-light it for me?" she added sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." I said, striking another match, lighting the wick and blowing out the match. "Well?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, leaning in close. "Ouch!" she jumped suddenly.

"Did it get you?" I asked. She nodded, sucking on her finger. "Come here, we'll run it under some cold water." I took her by the hand and led her over to the sink.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Well, you play with fire you're gonna get burned." I laughed.

"Apparently." she smiled.

"Your candle's out." I noticed. She groaned, frusterated.

"You want me to--" I began awkwardly.

"Would--would you?"

"Of course." I lit another match and lit her candle yet again.

"So, when did you move in?"

"Uh, late November, early December." I said, nodding.

"Well, I'm glad we could finally meet." she laughed.

"Me too..." I agreed. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment.

"Well, goodnight." she said, heading for the door. She was outside for two minutes before there was another knock.

"It blew out again?" I asked.

"No, I think that I dropped my keys." she said frantically. "They're my only set! Are they on the floor?" she dropped to her knees and I watched her search for awhile, noticing that she was even more attractive from this angle. "You know, I got voted best ass on campus in college." she said suddenly.

"What?" I asked, shocked by her random comment.

"You're staring again."

"Oh no--" I stuttered. "I mean, you do--have a nice--uh...nevermind." I could have shot myself.

"Help me look!" she said, ignoring me.

"Oh, right." I dropped onto the floor next to her and felt around until I found something."Oh here!" I said, finding the keychain.

"What's that?" she asked "Did you find them?"

"Uh, no. False alarm. My watch--lost that earlier." I laughed nervously and slid the keys into my pocket, patting myself on the back. Even the pretty boy front man, Roger, couldn't have been this smooth. She held her candle high, but was too preoccupied with finding her keys to notice me blow out the flame from behind her.

"Hey! What'd you do with my candle?" she said, turning on me. I hopped up onto the counter and shrugged, playing innocent.

"That was my last match." I lied.

"Oh well. Our eyes will adjust." she said. "Thank God for the moon."

"Yeah, the moon's great." I nodded. She jumped up next to me and slid her hand under mine, almost by accident. "Cold hands. " I gulped.

"Yours too." she whispered. "Big. Like my father's." she added before enthusiastically pulling me off the counter. "You wanna dance?"

"What? With you?" I stuttered.

"No," she laughed. "With my father." I smiled at her joke and she leaned forward. I swore she was about to kiss me, but instead she ran her hands down my chest and around to my back then pulled the keys out of my pocket. She waved them in my face before disappearing out the front door, a playful smile plastered on her face when she glanced over her shoulder at me.

"Uncle Mark, what was that all about?" Eva asked, appearing again.

"Emily Carson--she's our neighbor." I said.

"Right." Eva said, nodding. The lights flickered and came back on.

"We have power!" I cheered.

"Goodnight Uncle Mark." she said blankly, then blew out her candle.


	6. Trusting Desire

_(Sorry for the delay, we're getting to midquarter and I've got a Lit class and a Comp class where the teachers have had me writing 3 to 4 papers a week! GAH! Anyway, I felt guilty so...here's the next chappy...enjoy...)_

_D.C. I RENT..._

**Chapter Six: Trusting Desire**

I invited Emily over for dinner a few days later while Eva was at practice for her school's spring musical, _Into The Woods_. She was cast as Little Red Riding Hood and was so excited she could barely contain herself when I dropped her off at school that morning. It was refreshing to spend some time alone with another grown-up for once.

"So, Eva's a little drama queen, huh?" Emily asked as we sat on the couch after we finished eating.

"Well, she's no Maureen, but she does love the theatre. No surprise with her parents though." I told her.

"Maureen--wait, she's your ex, right?"

"Yeah, she's with Joanne now."

"Oh, okay...you just have so many friends. I can't keep them straight." she laughed.

"I know what you mean." I said, twirling the red wine in my glass in circles. "Apparently I couldn't keep Maureen straight either." Emily cracked a small, sympathetic smile, unsure if she should laugh or feel sorry for me.

"So," she said, breaking the odd silence. "Collins was--"

"A philosopher and anarchist. Roger played guitar, Mimi was a dancer and Angel was--"

"The drag queen drummer. Hard to forget that one."

"Yeah I guess." I laughed.

"And you, Mark Cohen, are a filmmaker."

"Correct."

"So, what does a girl have to do to see one of your films?" Emily asked, scooting closer to me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, do I have to sleep with you first or something?"

"I--uh..." I could feel my face warm and turn red.

"Marky, I'm kidding!" she laughed, putting her hand on my arm. "You're kindacute when you blush." she added with a smirk.

"Right. Thanks...How about you tell me about yourself and then we'll see about my films."

"Okay, well I already told you I'm from New Jersey."

"Yeah...continue...What brings you here?"

"Broadway. I'm an actress. In fact I'm on my night off before our big opening night tomorrow."

"What show?"

"_La Boheme_ at the Nederlander. I'm Mimi."

"Really?" I said, surprised. "We have tickets for that show tomorrow night. Eva's been obsessed with it ever since she learned to play "Musetta's Waltz" on her dad's old guitar."

"I've never heard of a thirteen year old who liked opera."

"She's certainly one of a kind...whenever I see her with that guitar she just reminds me so much of her father..."

"What was he like?"

"Quiet, moody. He was always lost up in his head. He always had a look on his face when he'd play like if he could write one great song he'd find the meaning of life or solve all the world's problemsor something...Like her." I sighed. "I mean, I guess I don't find it odd after what she's been through, but sometimes I think she thinks too much."

"Well, it's understandable. She's growing up and becoming a woman and she doesn't have a mother around to help her through it. My mom died when I was twelve, I know what Eva's feeling right now."

"What about your dad?" I asked.

"He was a good guy...a great guy even, but that's just it; he was a _guy_. He couldn't understand how confused I was, even though he tried. It's scary growing up sometimes."

"So it's not me?"

"Not at all. I'm sure she's just scared and confused. Luckily she's got two aunts around to explain stuff to her."

"Yeah, I guess. Seeing as I'm obviously not much help."

"Mark, she's luck to have you. I've never met such a caring guy before. I mean, she's not even your biological niece and yet you treat her like she's your own daughter." Emily said softly, looking me straight in the eye and leaning in close to me. I took a chance and leaned forward, pressing my lips against hers. Before I knew what was happening, we were in my bedroom, on my bed. My fingers tangled in her hair, her hands deftly removed my shirt, then hers. Neither of us gave any thought to what we were doing, it just happened. "You don't have to pick Eva up, do you?" she asked, pulling back from my kisses for a moment.

"No--carpool." I gasped before she pulled my mouth down on hers again.

It wasn't until later, when she was curled up next to me under the covers, asleep with her head on my chest, that I realized just how much I'd missed being in love, how much I missed having someone to keep warm at night. I dozed off with my face buried in her hair, holding her tightly.

I woke to the streams of light pouring through the windows and rubbed my eyes, reaching for my glasses on the nightstand. When I slid out of bed, Emily groaned her dissatisfaction at my leaving her alone, then sat up with a grin on her face.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Morning." she yawned, pulling the sheet up to her neck modestly.

"You hungry, or--"

"Starving, actually." she said, rolling out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her. I watched her pick up her clothing piece by piece off my bedroom floor and when she caught me staring I turned red and looked away quickly. "Why so shy? You certainly weren't last night." she giggled as she started to get dressed. I shook my head and pulled on a t-shirt. Emily finished dressing and walked over to me, kissing my neck, my cheek, my lips. "So, that breakfast you mentioned sounds really good right now." she whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I said, trying and failing to sound sexy.

"Yeah." she laughed.

"Alright, come on." I said, taking her hand and opening my door. We giggled like children all the way down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Uncle Mark." Eva said from behind the Local/State section of the New York Times.

"G--good morning...You're up early." I stuttered, embarassed from being caught with Emily by a thirteen year old.

"I take it your date went well?" Eva commented in a knowing tone as she looked from me to Emily then back to her paper.

"Yeah...you could---you could say that." I mumbled, putting my head down and going to the cupboard for food.

"I made omlettes. They're on the counter under the towel. There's enough for both of you." Eva said. I looked up, Eva sipped her orange juice and Emily tentitavely wrung her hands and stood in the middle of the room. "I'm going to ride the bus today, kay?" she added, standing up and putting on her jacket before slinging her bookbag over her shoulder.

"Yeah, okay. Have a good day at school, Hon."

"I have practice after school, so can you pick me up for the show?"

"Yeah. Sure." I nodded. "You know, Emily told me she plays Mimi in the show tonight. Isn't that cool?" Eva glanced at Emily and nodded without any show of emotion and disappeared out the door.

"Well, that was awkward." I muttered.

"She doesn't like me." Emily said.

"No...I'm sure she does...she's just---it takes awhile for her to open up, that's all. Here, eat up. You've got a big day ahead of you." I said, setting a plate down on the table in front of her.

"Thank you." she whispered.

_(So, are you happy that Mark's got a girl or are you on Eva's side? Not sure where the Eva/Emily relationship is going, but I'm seeing a rebelling teenage Eva in our future...she is Roger and Mimi's daughter after all. She has to have a wild streak in her somewhere, right?)_


End file.
